Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση
Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωσις Simple harmonic oscillator thumb|300px| [[Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση Ενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση ]] thumb|thumb|300px| [[Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση ---- Simple harmonic motion shown both in real space and phase space. The orbit is periodic. (Here the velocity and position axes have been reversed from the standard convention to align the two diagrams)]] thumb|300px| [[Κλασσικός Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής ]] - Ένας Ταλαντωτής. Ετυμολογία To όνομα "αρμονικός" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αρμονία". Εισαγωγή Απλή (γραμμική) αρμονική ταλάντωση ονομάζεται η ταλάντωση κατά την οποία η τροχιά είναι ευθύγραμμη (απλή) και η απομάκρυνση του κινητού από τη θέση ισορροπίας του είναι ημιτονοειδής (αρμονική) συνάρτηση του χρόνου. Παραδείγματα απλού αρμονικού ταλαντωτή είναι το σύστημα ιδανικού ελατηρίου - μάζας και το απλό εκκρεμές για μικρές γωνίες εκτροπής, και με την προϋπόθεση και για τα δύο παραδείγματα ότι δεν υπάρχουν απώλειες μηχανικής ενέργειες, όπως λόγω τριβών. Φυσικά μεγέθη Έστω ένα υλικό σημείο το οποίο εκτελεί απλή αρμονική ταλάντωση στον άξονα xOx' με θέση ισορροπίας ( x=0 ) την αρχή του άξονα. Τα χαρακτηριστικά μεγέθη αυτής της κίνησης είναι *η απομάκρυνση x από τη θέση ισορροπίας, *το πλάτος της ταλάντωσης A , *η στιγμιαία φάση, *η αρχική φάση \phi_0 της ταλάντωσης, *η κυκλική συχνότητα \omega , *η περίοδος T και *η συχνότητα f της ταλάντωσης. :Απομάκρυνση x : Είναι η αλγεβρική τιμή του διανύσματος \vec{x} από τη θέση ισορροπίας της ταλάντωσης. Μονάδα στο S.I. είναι το μέτρο (m). :Πλάτος A : Είναι η απόλυτη τιμή της μέγιστης απομάκρυνσης από τη θέση ισορροπίας. :Στιγμιαία φάση: Είναι η γωνία η οποία καθορίζει κάθε στιγμή μέσω του ημιτόνου τη στιγμιαία τιμή της απομάκρυνσης. Μετράται σε rad. :Αρχική φάση \phi_0 : Είναι η τιμή της στιγμιαίας φάσης την αρχή της μέτρησης του χρόνου, και συνεπώς καθορίζει την απομάκρυνση του κινητού εκείνη τη στιγμή. Έχει εύρος τιμών 0 \le \phi_0 < 2\pi . :Κυκλική συχνότητα \omega : Εκφράζει το ρυθμό μεταβολής της στιγμιαίας φάσης ως προς τον χρόνο, \omega = \frac{d\phi}{dt} . Συνδέεται με την περίοδο με τη σχέση \omega = \frac{2\pi}{T} και με τη συχνότητα με την σχέση \omega=2\pi f . :Περίοδος T : Είναι το χρονικό διάστημα στο οποίο εκτελείται μια πλήρη ταλάντωση, δηλαδή είναι ο χρόνος μεταξύ δύο διαδοχικών μεταβάσεων του κινητού από την ίδια θέση και με την ίδια φορά. Μετράται σε δευτερόλεπτα (s) στο S.I. :Συχνότητα f : Είναι το πλήθος των επαναλήψεων που εκτελεί το κινητό στη μονάδα του χρόνου, δηλαδή f=\frac{N}{T} , όπου N είναι το πλήθος των επαναλήψεων και T είναι ο χρόνος μιας περιόδου. Είναι μέγεθος αντίστροφο της περιόδου και έχει μονάδα μέτρησης στο S.I. το Hz ή s^{-1} . Κινηματική Ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα για τον απλό αρμονικό ταλαντωτή γράφεται: : m\frac{d^2 x}{dt^2} = -kx, (όπου x η απομάκρυνση από την θέση ισορροπίας και k η σταθερά επαναφοράς). Η απομάκρυνση του σώματος από την θέση ισορροπίας, προκύπτει ως λύση της παραπάνω διαφορικής εξίσωσης και δίνεται από τον γενικό τύπο: : x = A \sin{(\omega t + \phi_0)} . (όπου ω ή κυκλική συχνότητα της ταλάντωσης που στην περίπτωση του απλού αρμονικού ταλαντωτή ισούται με : \omega^2 = \frac{k}{m} ) Στην περίπτωση που το κινούμενο σώμα βρίσκεται στην θέση ισορροπίας του κινούμενο προς την θετική φορά την χρονική στιγμή t=0 τότε η αρχική φάση \phi_0 είναι μηδέν και η παραπάνω εξίσωση γίνεται : x = A \sin{(\omega t)} Η ταχύτητα είναι ο ρυθμός μεταβολής της απομάκρυνσης : \upsilon = \frac{dx}{dt} = \frac{d(A \sin{(\omega t + \phi_0)})}{dt} = \omega A \cos{(\omega t + \phi_0)} . Ο παράγοντας \omega A συμβολίζεται με \upsilon_{max} και αποτελεί τη μέγιστη τιμή της ταχύτητας (πλάτος ταχύτητας) στην ταλάντωση, που αποκτάται στη θέση ισορροπίας. Η επιτάχυνση είναι ο ρυθμός μεταβολής της ταχύτητας : a = \frac{d \upsilon}{dt} = \frac{d(\omega A \cos{(\omega t + \phi_0)})}{dt} = - \omega^2 A \sin{(\omega t + \phi_0)} Ο παράγοντας \omega^2 A συμβολίζεται με a_{max} και αποτελεί τη μέγιστη τιμή της επιτάχυνσης (πλάτος επιτάχυνσης) στην ταλάντωση, που αποκτάται στις ακραίες θέσεις ταλάντωσης. Η επιτάχυνση χρησιμοποιώντας την εξίσωση απομάκρυνσης μπορεί να γραφεί : a = - \omega^2 x . Αποδεικνύονται επίσης οι εξής σχέσεις: : \upsilon = \pm \omega \sqrt{A^2 - x^2} και : a = \pm \omega \sqrt{\upsilon_{max}^2 - \upsilon^2} . Αρμονικά κύματα Αρμονικά λέγονται τα κύματα στα οποία η πηγή διέγερσης προκαλεί απλή αρμονική ταλάντωση στο πρώτο σωματίδιο του ελαστικού μέσου διάδοσης του κύματος. Η εξίσωση ενός αρμονικού κύματος όταν αυτό α) απομακρύνεται από τη πηγή είναι : \psi= A\sin2\pi \left(\frac{t}{T}-\frac{x}{\lambda}\right) ενώ β) όταν πλησιάζει την πηγή είναι : \psi= A\sin2\pi \left(\frac{t}{T}+\frac{x}{\lambda}\right) :όπου: * ψ = (κάθετη) απομάκρυνση, *''Α'' = μέγιστο πλάτος ταλάντωσης, *''t'' = χρόνος, *''Τ'' = περίοδος, * x = (οριζόντια) απομάκρυνση και *''λ'' = μήκος κύματος. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ταλαντωτής * Ταλάντωση * Κλασσικός Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής * Κβαντικός Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής * Αρμονική Ταλάντωση Βιβλιογραφία Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *g-physics *Ταλάντωση & Αρμονική Κίνηση, Ζαχαριάδου * Αρμονική Κίνηση, Σιδερής Κατηγορία:Κινήσεις